Catch Me If You Can
by BuddhaStar
Summary: Tatsumi feels irratated at work...and where is Watari? Tatsumi x Watari pairing. R&R please, we love to hear from our readers!


COMMENTARY  
  
BuddhaFrog: Damn we need a title! Our titles really suck, and MorningStar is adding stuff into MY commentary right now, and I fucking hate her for that. DIE MORNINGSTAR DIE!!! *BuddhaFrog burns slowly into pile of ashes* Okay, so anyhow, back to what I was saying. It's kinda funny what happens when your innocent friends give you ideas for stories, because you have a sick and twisted mind. And yes, I AM the Saddist of this pair! Back to you Bob. Love and Peace!  
  
MorningStar: Okay folks, I guess I am Bob for now! Picture this, two college girls sitting in their dorm, shit everywhere, homework lying undone, laughing their heads off while they write PURE smut. BuddhaFrog is saying that she wants everyone to know that her Greek IS done. So anyway, you get the picture on how we write, actually, I write, BuddhaFrog dictates. I stole her computer *laughs evilly.* Oh, by the way, if you didn't get it, MorningStar is another name for Satan. Yes, I AM Satan, yes I admit this freely. Are you frightened? So, yeah, we enjoyed writing this one, just for the sheer fact that it is such a tease. That's all for now. Adioso. DAMN MURAKI!!!!  
  
Holli: *Holli cries 'cause she wasn't around the two days they wrote this. She was too busy to help write it. She only got to edit this time! WAH!* Well, holy horntoad umbrella. What a cruewl little teaser. Yay for goofy scientists!  
  
-----------  
  
Catch Me If You Can  
  
Written by BuddhaFrog and MorningStar. Editing by Holli.  
  
(WARNINGS: Rated R...just for some cussing actually...well and some lime, lol; Tatsumi x Watari)  
  
Tatsumi was sitting at his desk, idly twirling a pen in his hand. He had been restless all day and he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Tatsumi-san?" Tsuzuki said poking his head in the door.  
  
"Hmm?" Tatsumi looked up at Tsuzuki with unfocused eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Watari-san?"  
  
Tatsumi shook his head and Tsuzuki walked away, calling out Watari's name. Tatsumi went back to twirling his pen when it suddenly hit him. *Watari hasn't bothered me all day! That's why I'm feeling so restless. He's usually dancing around my desk begging for privacy by now.*  
  
Tatsumi stood up and walked out of his office, intent on finding his wayward lover.  
  
Watari leaned over his desk writing furiously in his notebook. He wanted to get this experiment done today, he had already tried multiple times, with varying levels of success and failure. He was so engrossed in his experiment that he didn't hear Tatsumi slip into the room.  
  
*He's so cute when he's focused. I just wish he was focused on me right now.* Tatsumi cleared his throat, but Watari either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He did it again, with the same results. *Thinks he can ignore me, huh?*  
  
Tatsumi snuck up behind Watari and gently blew on his ear. Watari's ears were extremely sensitive. The golden-haired scientist twitched his head and swatted at his ear, thinking it was just his hair. Tatsumi grinned evilly. *Time to change tactics.* He slid his hand underneath Watari's hair and lightly ran one finger up the back of Watari's highly ticklish neck. Watari slapped his neck and giggled a little, but he didn't stop writing in his notebook.  
  
"Stupid hair," he mumbled.  
  
Tatsumi was getting slightly irritated, but was amused at how Watari could zone everything else out when he was intent upon his experiments. *Just one more reason why I adore him. However . . .*  
  
Tatsumi took a step closer and slid one hand underneath Watari's labcoat and shirt. He started to lightly run his fingertips over Watari's ribs, another ticklish area. Watari giggled and let out a low moan, Tatsumi pressed his body against the scientist's back.  
  
"Tatsumi, I didn't even hear you come in," Watari pushed Tatsumi's hand from underneath his shirt and turned to face the secretary.  
  
"You haven't noticed much of anything, except your experiment. You didn't even notice when I tickled you neck."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
*Grrr. But he's so adorable when he's like this.* Tatsumi bent his head and started to lightly nibble all over Watari's neck. Watari let his head fall back and sighed. Suddenly he shook his head and pushed Tatsumi away, "I *really* need to finish this experiment."  
  
"You *could* finish it later," Tatsumi said as he kicked the door closed and took Watari into his arms and started nibbling little more demandingly this time.  
  
Watari pushed him away again and turned back to his notebook, "No, I really can't. I want to get it finished today. I think I've almost got the answer, I have to run a few more tests to be sure though."  
  
Tatsumi stared at Watari in disbelief. *This coming from the man who dances around my desk while I'm trying to get work done until I give in! I don't think so.* Tatsumi grabbed Watari by the shoulders and whirled him around. He crushed his mouth to the golden-haired man's. Watari was too stunned by Tatsumi's sudden attack to do anything. Tatsumi pressed his tongue against Watari's mouth until the scientist had no choice but to let him in.  
  
The secretary forced the scientist back onto his desk and pressed his body against Watari's. He swept his hands underneath Watari's shirt and started to gently run his fingertips over the Shinigami's ribs. Watari started to laugh and moan into Tatsumi's mouth, while at the same time trying to free himself from the secretary's grasp.  
  
"Hahaha, uhhhhh, speriment, hahaha, SHIT!" Watari gasped into Tatsumi's mouth.  
  
Tatsumi broke the kiss and smiled down at his lover, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Bastard!" Watari gasped out as he knotted his hands into Tatsumi's shirt and brought him down for another kiss.  
  
Tatsumi pulled away and stepped back. Watari looked at him, his eyes clouded.  
  
"I just wanted to find out where you were. Tsuzuki was looking for you, you know." With that Tatsumi turned on his heels and calmly walked out the door, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
THE END?  
  
READ OUR OTHER YAMI NO MATSUEI TATSUMI X WATARI FANFICTION AT OUR WEBSITE, THE SWEETEST WAY TO DIE, LISTED ON OUR AUTHOR PAGE!!  
  
YAMI NO MATSUEI, DESCENDANT OF THE DARK, DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS, and all  
related ideas and characters © 1996-2003 Yoko Matushita and respective companies. All other formats, ideas, art and information © 2003 Holly Lyons  
and associates. This is a fan creation. 


End file.
